


Burn for Burn

by philyra91



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, first time ever writing something that needed trigger warnings, please be kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philyra91/pseuds/philyra91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will take great satisfaction in breaking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn for Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this story: dub-con, reluctance, rape/sexual assault

In the beginning, there is fire. Fire in his lungs and legs as it ravages through his body. The heat upon his back as he fights through the soldiers. The ache of his chest and abdomen as they rain punches and kicks upon him. The flames as he tries to breathe through the burning pain, gulping for more air. He is reborn, in agony and suffering, from the rankness, the smothering heat, and the shadow of fighters piled upon him, with nothing more than a wooden toy sword slashing through the dankness.

The sorceress admires the zeal and energy she sees in her captive. Granted, he is fighting to save his own life but there can be no denial: Sir Knight, so brave, so selfless. She doesn't bother disguising her desire as she openly stares at him. As he surfaces from the mass of dirty, sweaty men, exhausted but victorious, she sees the anger simmering and burning in his eyes and she smiles, but more to herself than to him. She will take great satisfaction in breaking him.

She takes him, sweating and grunting, right there on the throne, the polished smooth wood ironically digging into his back as her fingernails painfully scrapes against his chest. He pretends to enjoy it, but they both know he is humiliated, shamed and now, defiled. "I am not my body. I am not my body," he keeps repeating to himself as he retreats into his mind, locking himself further and further away from what is happening. He reminds himself why he is doing this: so that Elyan and Gaius can have better food and some medicine. A few tears escape and free fall as he attempts to keep the bile from rising.

She knows Gwaine wants her, and hates her in equal measure. His body cannot tell the difference between her and any of the other women he has bedded and she makes sure that he burns, burns for her. She rides in the swing of his hips, as she grows more and more breathless. His hands are rough against her skin, as if he wants nothing more than to throw her aside but there is the fear of her magic, and he can feel it surging, boiling just beneath the surface. Morgana throws her head back and laughs as they snap back and forth, delighting in the sight of the handsome knight reduced to his dirty, crying, and pitiful shell. The thought of her claiming one of Arthur's precious knights for herself pushes her over the edge and she is vaguely aware of his fingers tightening the grip he has on her waist, his teeth clenching as he too reaches his own climax.

In the end, there is ice. Ice in her black, black heart and in every inch of her tar black soul, as she watches him retch in the corner of the room. The frost of her piercing, wicked stare and the chilly cruelty. Her cool, fair hand upon his heated, flaming skin.


End file.
